


Catch And Don't Release

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Dreams, Experimentation, Fluff, Injury, Inktober 2019, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Experimentation, Meet-Cute, Prophetic Dreams, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Science Experiments, Scientist Katsuki Yuuri, Supernatural Elements, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After an injury leads Viktor to retire unexpectedly from figure skating, he's lost, alone, and unsure of what to do with his lifeThen he's abducted by the cutest alien he's ever seen and has decided that being a test subject for the preservation of the human race isn't such a bad way to spend the rest of his life, particularly if Yuri is the one experimenting on him
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoitober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Catch And Don't Release

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30- "Catch"

At age twenty-seven, Viktor Nikiforov ended his skating career

Not by choice, but by a horrible accident that lead him to breaking his leg and being banned from the ice

His coach tried to comfort him by saying that, at his age, Viktor would have had to retire in only a couple of years anyway, but it did nothing to ease the athlete's mind

He became incredibly depressed after the ice was taken from him, directionless and lonely, with his only company being his dog and his only drive in life being..... well....... he didn't have one anymore

He had been a professional skater since he was thirteen and had busted his ass training since long before then, now that it was completely gone- and with no warning, mind you- he felt hopeless and lost

He just wanted to connect to people, to be with someone, to feel loved and cared for, but now that he wasn't a figure skating legend anymore, no one seemed to want anything to do with him

He supposed that was what happened when the only people in your life were connected to your career- a career with a very short shelf life, at that

Making things even worse, every night when he fell asleep, he dreamed of someone

Since about a month after his impromptu retirement, he had started dreaming of a beautifull boy with raven hair and brown eyes, who sometimes wore glasses and sometimes didn't

He dreamed of all sorts of scenarios with this boy, from the dramatic to the casual, from climbing mountains to quiet nights in front of the fireplace, visiting Paris to watching movies in bed

He dreamed of having children with him and adopting puppies with him

He dreamed of working all sorts of different jobs with him and even, once, of coaching him as a fellow skater

He dreamed of things that were possible and things that weren't, but the one thing that was constant throughout all of his dreams, the one thing that never changed, was how much he and this stranger- who's name he had never learned, even after six months of dreaming- cared for eachother

The stranger loved him unconditionally and cared for him as if Viktor were the most important person in the universe, and Viktor felt the exact same way about him

He woke every morning in a fit of frustration that his dream had ended and he had to spend the next fifteen to sixteen hours living in reality

All he wanted was for someone to love him

And then, on a random Tuesday night in October, his wish was granted

For the first time in months, Viktor didn't dream about the beautifull boy

He didn't dream about anything, as a matter of fact

He woke up with a gasp in a bed that wasn't his own, looked around to find himself in what looked like a hospital room but... even more sterile, if that was even possible

He was in a bed- it seemed like a hospital bed- and there was an IV in his arm, and Viktor was immediately panicking

The room was stark white, he couldn't see a door, or windows, there was no decoration or even any identifying qualities at all besides the equally stark white floor

Viktor was _definitely_ panicking

And then a panel in the wall opened, it slid against it's self like a sliding door, and there he was

The raven-haired beauty who had been haunting Viktor's dreams for the last several months appeared in front of him with the most gentle, beautifull look on his face, and Viktor wanted to run to him

He didn't even know how it was possible that he existed- that he was there somehow- but Viktor didn't care

He just wanted to run to him

"I know you'd like to get up but I really must insist that you stay where you are for now," the stranger said softly, his voice was so pretty, gentle and light, soft and affectionate, and Viktor was immediately calmed by it

"Where am I?" he asked quietly as the stranger crossed closer

He was wearing scrubs

Scrubs with poodles on them

Holy shit that was cute

"Don't be scared, I'm going to take good care of you," the pretty stranger assured him as he walked closer

And as much as Viktor wanted to shrug that off and _let him_, there was still something akin to a survival instinct swimming around somewhere in his DNA that wasn't letting the guy off that easily

"That isn't what I asked you," Viktor frowned as the stranger pulled up a rolling stool and sat down, moving closer to Viktor's bedside

The stranger frowned a little, tilting his head at Viktor as if he were trying to understand another language

Maybe he was, he was speaking English very clearly but his features were also distinctly Asian, maybe he was having a hard time understanding Viktor with his thick Russian accent?

"Where. Am. I?" he tried again, speaking a little more clearly now

"I... heard your question the first time," the stranger frowned, though he still looked pensive, as if unsure how to answer

"Then... what is your answer?" Viktor pressed again

The stranger sighed softly, pursing his lips in frustration, though not at Viktor, he was guessing, but at the situation of not being able to think of the best way to explain things

"I.... my name is Yuri," he began

"I am an experimental physician working for the R.E.P., we've selected you to be one of our subjects,"

"I didn't sign up for anything like that, and what does R.E.P. stand for?" Viktor frowned immediately

"Responsible Experimentations Project, you didn't have to sign up, you were chosen, but if you choose to decline the opportunity, we'll release you without any harm being done,"

Wow, that all sounded pretty fucking sinister, he had to say

"....Ok.... and what exactly _is_ this R.E.P.?"

"A group of scientists gathered from across the galaxy who are interested in expanding our reach of social companions and wish to help preserve other species, we need to sample intelligent life from other planets and make sure that they're fit for our interactions with them so that we don't accidentally create some sort of war or mass panic, and in the case that you all do something stupid and kill yourselves off, we'd like to have enough data to preserve your species so you won't go extinct like the martians,"

.....................................

"....You're bullshitting me, aren't you?"

"I am unfamiliar with the phrase 'bullshitting',"

Ok then

"You're trying to play a prank on me, right?"

"No, I assure you that is not the case,"

"So you're _really_ trying to tell me that you're an alien who's abducted me for experiments?" Viktor asked skeptically

"That's correct,"

"....I don't believe you,"

"Would you like proof?"

"Yes please,"

The stranger- _Yuri_\- smiled slightly at that, his lips twitching up as suddenly his skin began to ripple like disturbed water, and then, all at once, Viktor was staring at the image of a traditional looking grey alien

...

Viktor screamed

Sighing quietly, Yuri quickly shifted back to his more human appearance

"And _that_ is why we're choosing to appear to you in ways that will be comforting, just imagine if I had shown you my true form..."

"Th-That's NOT what that was!?"

"No, merely a grey, something your species is more primed to understand, my true form is far less appealing so I worry that I would frighten you,"

....

More scary than a grey

_Less appealing_ than a grey.....

Viktor was scared already

"S-So you.... you're seriously just going to do experiments on me then?"

"If you consent, yes,"

"What... _kind_ of experiments?"

"That depends on what you consent to, but they range from emotional and psychological to mental to physical to medical,"

"And.... how long will all of this take?"

"Again, that depends on what you consent to, a small assortment could take only hours or even just minutes, a larger assortment could take weeks or months,"

"I see... and... what if I agreed to everything?"

"That may take beyond a year in human time,"

"Has anyone ever chosen to stay that long?"

"Rarely, but on occasion, yes, there are some humans who are very unhappy with their lives and/or grow to enjoy the company of one of our scientists, and so they elect to remain here permanently,"

"...You can do that?" Viktor asked quietly

"Yes, if you would like, you are more than welcome to stay here and be kept in the care of one of our scientists permanently, we promise to treat you well and compensate you handsomely for your service to us, we'll even allow you to drink our elixirs that extend natural life, if you so choose, the only things we ask in return are that you follow the rules set by the scientist you're paired with and that you allow us to conduct experiments on you at our leisure,"

"I see... and if I take that option, would I be able to change my mind later?"

"Yes, at any time you wish, but you really don't need to make a decision toni-"

"I'll essentially be like a pet, won't I? Like.... a pet lab monkey? So if that's the case, and I'm just a pet, do I get to choose my master?" Viktor asked with a smirk that was far too wide

"I.... yes, yes you can if you wish,"

"Are _you_ on the table?"

Yuri frowned at that, cutely tilting his head again

"I am not on a table, I'm sitting on a stool..."

"N-No no, I mean... um.... it's an expression? I meant, is it possible for me to choose you as the scientist who takes care of me?"

"O-Oh... well.... it _can_ be yes, I just have to file the pappework with my boss, but... why would you _want_ to? This is the first time we've ever met,"

Viktor smiled weakly at the alien, and somewhat.... sadly, at that

"Do you know what prophetic dreaming is Yuri?"

"I have heard the term yes,"

"Ok, well, a wile back I started dreaming about you, and I-.... I really want those dreams to come true, you're here so... I'll stay here too, besides, it isn't like I have anything waiting on me for when I get home, except for my dog but-"

"We've already got your dog here, she's running through one of our indoor gardens now,"

Viktor smiled weakly, slowly laying down in the bed

"Then you see? I have no reason to want to return at all,"

~+~

"So what's the deal with the poodle scrubs? I didn't even know aliens _had_ scrubs.. much less poodles,"

Weren't poodles an Earth animal, after all?

"When you were asleep we did a short mental assessment to see what form would be most appealing to you, right down to clothing, this seemed to be what would make you feel the most comfortable in the circumstances," Yuri explained

Viktor pursed his lips, feeling his heart sink as he watched the doctor- wich is what he was calling Yuri to keep his brain from exploding at the moment- finish setting up a tray of equipment

What was on the tray, Viktor couldn't currently tell, but Yuri had spent the last five minutes flittering around the room gathering supplies

"You're asking if I chose this form," Yuri paused, making a vague gesture to his face

"Because we knew it would comfort and please you?"

"That is what I'm asking yes,"

"No," Yuri smiled gently

"My species are shapeshifters, but we cannot choose pre-existing faces to take on and we cannot change our faces, we can only have one face per species, so if I'm presenting myself as human, this is the face I'm always stuck with, the fact that I had already been assigned to you was a very happy coincidence,"

"Oh..."

Then... this was what Yuri really looked like

It may not have been his "true form" but in human terms, this was his real face

Yuri wasn't just copying the man of Viktor's dreams- he _was_ the man of Viktor's dreams

Viktor was suddenly very glad that Yuri hadn't attached a heart monitor- not yet, anyway- as he knew that his heart rate had just picked up speed

"The clothes were far easier to fit to your preferences however," Yuri noted as he pulled the rolling tray closer to the bed side and handed Viktor a small bottle with something fizzy and pink in it

"Drink this please,"

"Am I allowed to know what it is?" Viktor asked hesitantly

"Ofcourse, you aren't a prisoner Viktor, you're allowed to know anything you wish to know,"

Viktor's lips twitched upwards, smiling a little at Yuri

"Then what is it?"

"It's called Anadrill, you may call it a sedative, it won't put you to sleep, but it will make you feel calm about everything, some people get nervous about these experiments, especially when sharp objects are involved, this will ease your mind of any worries and will also create a pleasantly numb sensation in your body so that you won't feel any pain, it isn't _entirely_ numbing, you'll still get some sensation, but it will numb your pain receptors specifically,"

....Yeaaaah... Viktor definitely wanted some of that

"Do I drink it all?"

"Yes please,"

Viktor's lips twitched into a small grin at how polite the alien was, turning up the drink- wich tasted kind of like raspberry soda- and watching out of the corner of his eye as Yuri seemed to laugh under his breath, clearly amused by Viktor's quickness to take the drink

"What's so funny?" Viktor grinned upon finishing his drink

"Oh it's just... that could have been poison you know, yet... you trusted that it wasn't, you took me at my word even though we just met and you're in such a strange situation.... you're very trusting,"

"Not usually," Viktor replied, handing the now empty bottle back to Yuri and shifting a little to make himself more comfortable

"I just trust you automatically, I've been dreaming about you for months Yuri, all the dreams have been outstandingly pleasant.... I.... I want to believe that somehow, those dreams were prophetic, and that you and I are..... _meant to be_, as corny as that sounds,"

"It doesn't sound corny," Yuri promised him softly, his expression warm and gentle

"It sounds _lovely_,"

Viktor exhaled, feeling any anxiety or concern he had before starting to drain out of him like water out of a faucet, just as Yuri had promised

He hesitated to believe that it was entirely due to the drink though

He suspected atleast some of it came from Yuri's presence on it's own

~+~

"So you just like studying people?"

Viktor wasn't sure why he had expected some long dramatic backstory for Yuri's career choice, but no, it had basically just boiled down to _that_

Not that there was anything wrong with that though

He was just surprised

"Yes, I like to study other species particularly, especially humans, you're very advanced for a species from the Milky Way,"

"....Gee I feel a little insulted by that but also thank you?" Viktor laughed

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound as.... backhanded, as it may have," Yuri said a bit shyly as he gently inserted a needle into Viktor's arm to draw some blood

Yeah, Viktor was definitely glad for the sedative at this point, or his needle phobic ass would have been freaking out everywhere already

"It's ok, I understand, your species is clearly more advanced, I can understand why we would sort of look like dumb little animals to you," Viktor laughed

"Oh that isn't how we see you though, we just see you as being a little..... less evolved, and in need of guidance, wich we are happy to provide,"

"Well thank you for the offer of your services," Viktor laughed softly, grinning a little as he watched Yuri work and taking note of the small smile that graced the doctor's face

Clearly Yuri was having a good time talking to him- or experimenting on him...

One way or another, it was about him, and Viktor was happy for that

"You're welcome," Yuri winked playfully, wich only succeeded in making Viktor's heart flutter- the monitor even confirmed that

"What of yourself? What career did you have back on Earth?"

"Oh um... I was a figure skater,"

Yuri paused, just long enough to give Viktor the familiar stare of not understanding, and Viktor shook his head

"Um, we put blades on the bottoms of our shoes and we dance on the ice,"

"Oh, I'm familiar with skating, we have that on my planet as well, I've just never heard 'figure' put in front of it before, nor did I ever know it to be a career,"

"Mm, on Earth, sports are very highly competitive and popular so if you're good enough at one you can turn it into a career no matter what it is, and there are several different types of skating- speed skating, hockey, ice dancing, figure skating...."

"That's very interesting," Yuri said with a soft smile

"Aren't you going to miss it though? I can't promise we have enough room on the ship for ice skating, and if you're going to stay with me, you're going to have to... well, you know, _stay_ with me, you can't just go running off,"

Viktor had the most unbelievable sensation at that moment that he knew how his dog felt

It was alot more amusing than it was insulting though

"I won't go running off, and... ofcourse I'll miss it, but I would have missed it on Earth too, atleast this way I won't be alone,"

Yuri paused, there was that familiar look of confusion again

"Why would you miss it on Earth?"

"Well... not too long before you came to get me, I had to retire, I injured myself badly enough that I can no longer skate professionally,"

Yuri frowned sadly, his shoulders sagging as he gently pulled the needle out of Viktor's arm and then.... _licked his thumb and spread it over the needle mark_

Interestingly, the wound healed right away

"So you can't skate anymore?"

"Not professionally, my leg is healed enough to cooperate with me for now but I can't keep up with the demanding routines and schedules that professional skating would require of me without injuring myself much more permanently, and if I should break it again...."

He sighed, letting his head fall back a little as Yuri picked up some sort of strange, bracelet-like device and clipped it around Viktor's wrist

"I'm sorry to hear that.... you know I could heal you if you'd like, make you as good as new, you could go back to skating,"

Viktor was... shocked at that offer

Not so much that Yuri _could_ do it, but that he _would_ do it

"You would really do that for me? Even though it would mean losing your new pet...?"

"Ofcourse," Yuri frowned, as though the very idea of anything else was utterly insulting to him

"Viktor, I care about your health and happiness far more than I care about our future of experiments together, anything else would be unethical, we do what we do because we want to help, because we want to make things better for the world, if we weren't helping, then our experiments would be rather pointless in the first place, don't you think?"

"Wow, you're alot more ethical than the scientists on my planet!" Viktor laughed

"...Viktor that kind of scares me....."

The human just shrugged, unbothered by that

"I... really appreciate your offer Yuri, more than you could ever know, and as much as I want to take it.... I don't think I can, everyone already knows I retired due to injury, to just come back all of a sudden, all healed, it would be too suspicious, even if I told people the truth they would think I was crazy, besides.... I am alone, on Earth, atleast here I have you,"

Yuri smiled softly, reaching out and gently sweeping his fingers through Viktor's hair

"I am sorry that this happened to you Viktor, but I am glad that you're here with me, you're sweet, and I could use the company myself,"

"Is that so?" Viktor asked with a soft smile, leaning up closer and reaching out to gently cup Yuri's face

"Yeah, I'm um.... well, I'm not that great with people to be honest, I get to do experiments alot because I've been told I have a comforting presence but I'm very quiet and soft-spoken... great for comforting the subjects, not so great for holding my own in a ship full of people who are much more confident and loud,"

"Mm, I can see how that would be a problem," Viktor nodded slowly

"Seems I have the opposite affliction, I'm quite good at standing out and holding my own in a conversation but it's all hollow charm, I'm not so great at the one-on-one stuff... perhaps we could assist eachother in more ways than just our original arrangement,"

Yuri's lips twitched up into a grin, his eyes softening a little

"I would like that alot,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

Feeling emboldened by that, Viktor surged upwards a little, cupping the back of Yuri's head as he gave him a soft, slow kiss

Yuri's lips were _amazing_, warm like a ray of afternoon sunlight, soft like rose petals and sweet like strawberries and chocolate, with a light, unidentifiable chill to them too, like fresh snowfall...

_Damn_....

Yuri finally pulled back, a loving and warm look on his face, his fingers gently stroking over Viktor's cheek

"You know Viktor... if you're _really_ interested in going all the way with these experiments... we _do_ have a breeding program here,"

Viktor snorted a little, clearly amused by that

"Oh but Yuri, I only have eyes for you,"

"I know,"

..........

Wait a minute, what?

"But we can talk about that later," Yuri promised, leaning back with a bit of reluctance and taking the cuff off of Viktor's wrist

"First, I'll take you to dinner, we can discuss more intimate relations later,"

"I think that's pretty reasonable to me," Viktor agreed as Yuri turned for another peice of equipment

"Just uh... promise me one thing Yuri?"

"Anything Viktor,"

"Promise you'll explain this breeding thing to me over dinner," he said with a nervous laugh

But Yuri wasn't laughing, he just looked rediculously confident, a little seductive, and almost kind of... _predatory_...

"Trust me Viktor, I have every intention of doing so,"


End file.
